ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Bass (John 23)
Story At a Plumber base orbiting above Earth, a human scientist is working on a program. He has blond hair and beard, and he is assisted by Blukic and Driba. Driba: No, activate that part! Blukic: No, it’s this part. Driba: Is not! Blukic: Is too! Scientist: Gentlemen! Can you guys not activate either of those parts?! Driba and Blukic: Sorry, Dr. Cossak. Dr. Cossak wipes his brow, as he closes a compartment. Blukic and Driba hop away, as Dr. Cossak activates it. A robot activates, sitting up. Its body is covered in black Mega Armor, with yellow spikes on its shoulders. Its head has a cobra like helmet, but his fins straighten out and split off at the bottom to show off a second pair of smaller fins. He has an emblem on his chest. A blue diamond cross is on its forehead. Its eyes are sinister, as it looks at its hands. Cossak: We’ve done it! Hello, Bass. (Bass turns its head, looking at Cossak.) I’m Dr. Cossak, your creator. Bass: My, creator? Blukic: Yep. We built you. Driba: Well, some of us built you. Blukic: I did more than you. Driba: Did not! Blukic: Did so! Bass: I am, not like you? Cossak: Yes. Compared to us, being made of organic flesh, you are made of a symbiotic material. You are the first humanoid android ever created. Your Alpha Program gives you the most sophisticated A.I. program ever. The only difference between us is that you were created in a lab. But that’s it. The door opens, as a man with raven hair and a monocle device over his right eye storms in, followed by a group of soldiers. Cossak: Dr. Regal! What are you doing? Regal: Come to confiscate this pet project of yours. This weapon has the potential to lay waste to all life. Cossak: I’ve made it, no, him, to be non-combative. He is not only alive, but he is one of us. His name is Bass! A shot is fired, as Cossak drops, having been hit. Regal was holding a gun, smiling evilly. Blukic and Driba retreat, as Bass goes over, holding Cossak. A tear forms in Bass’ eye, while Cossak wipes it away. Cossak then drops. Bass holds him. Regal: Take it out. A soldier loads a data chip into a blaster, and fires it. The chip injects into Bass, a virus released into his system. Bass groans and drops Cossak. He turn, his eyes full of blood lust. Bass dashes at the soldiers, which all open fire at him. They weapons bounce off his armor, as Bass punches a soldier, shattering his chest. The soldier flies, everyone else terrified. Regal: Subdue it! It will be mine! Bass charges Regal, as a soldier swings an energy blade, creating a cut through the emblem on Bass’s chest. Bass grabs that soldier’s head, crushing it like a grape. Bass then runs the opposite direction, raising his arms in front of him. He charges through a wall, which opens out into space. Several soldiers are sucked out into the vacuum of space, as Regal manages to make it out, sealing the door. Bass floats through space, then starts to drop. He’s caught in Earth’s gravitational field, as he plunges down, burning through the atmosphere. End Scene Punk: Punk! Punk, a robot with a round red body, extendable arms and long legs, with spikes around it, extends and swings a spiked hand at Elec Man, who catches it. Elec Man charges lightning on his towers, as it travels up the Mega Buster, electrocuting Punk. It flies back, as GridMan, a large robot based off a Football Player, charges and tackles Elec Man, lifting him off the ground. Elec Man: That only gives me more room! Elec Man grabs onto a spike on GridMan’s shoulder, swinging himself up onto its back. He plugs the Mega Buster into GridMan’s back, as Elec Man charges lightning. He fires a lightning stream at GridMan, tearing through it, it dropping. Elec Man lands, as he points and fires at GateMan. GateMan is a humanoid looking robot with orange armor. It has a large energy source that pads its shoulders and back. On its chest is a gate, which it opens. GateMan: Energy shield! GateMan releases an energy wall from the gate, which takes the lightning beam. Elec Man charges at GateMan, the lightning forming into an electric blade. The barrier fades, as Elec Man slices vertically, cutting GateMan in half. Elec Man: Is that the best you can do, Wily? I could kick these robot’s butts several times over. Wily is in a hover pod, as he fires a tractor beam, picking up the remains of the robots. Wily: This isn’t over, Megaman! Wily flies off, as Elec Man fires a lightning blast at him, which Wily dodges. Elec Man reverts, as Megaman watches. Megaman: Gone again. Wily is flying by the outskirts of the city, undercover. Wily: Why that Megaman! If only I could get access to some of that technology. I would be able to create an army of Robot Masters that could pulverize Megaman! A crash occurs in the distance, Wily’s gaze drawn to it. He flies over to it, finding a smoldering pile of rubble, in the shape of a humanoid. The lower half of its body was destroyed, as black circuitry data is at the end of the body. The robot begins to regenerate, as Wily gets an elated smile. Wily: A regenerating robot? Just what is it? The tractor beam extends, picking up the robot. He flies off with it. Bass wakes up in a factory, his body fully recovered. He sits up, groaning as if sore. Bass: What? Where? Wily: Hello. Bass jumps back, seeing Wily there. In the background, he sees a table full of test tubes with the black circuitry virus. Punk, GridMan and GateMan are regenerating from it as well. Wily: I must say, you are the most advanced robot I’ve ever seen. As if you’re almost alive. Bass: I am alive. (Bass stands, angry) I am not just some robot you can meddle with or control! I am Bass! Bass’ hands are covered in the black circuitry, as he charges, pushing past Wily. He pushes the electronic door open, the door infected with the virus. The door breaks down, exploding. Bass grabs a brown cloak while running out, covering himself in it. Wily: Incredible. Fortunately, I got all the data I needed from it. A process I can never duplicate in its entirety, but I can make my own variations. Megaman is sitting on a rooftop, watching the cars go by below. The hover cars go by, as advertisement robots are trying to convince people to buy their products. Megaman: (Sighs) Too quiet. Not even defeating Wily feels worthwhile anymore. Defeat the bad guys, protect the innocent. I blame Ryder. I hated working with those guys, but at the same time, it doesn’t feel the same fighting alone. Or even defending against such low level robots. Screams occur in the distance, as Megaman looks, visors going down over his eyes. They zoom into the distance, seeing people running from a disoriented Bass, which pushes cars out of his way. The cars then become infected, malfunctioning and flying erratically. Megaman: Something different, at least. Doesn’t look dangerous, but it’s not in control. Megaman jumps into the air, with incredible power. He crashes down and lands in front of Bass, Bass turning to face him. The smoke clears, as Bass gets a clear image of Megaman. Bass: Are you, like me? Megaman: I don’t know. What are you? Bass: I am, human. A robot who was made to be human. Megaman: Then we’re the inverse. I’m a human made into a robot. Bass: Why? Megaman: It saved my life. The scientists who turned me into this kept me alive. Bass: The man who created me was killed, so I could be the humans’ weapon. Are you their weapon? Megaman: I listen to no one. But I defend them from perceived threats. Are you one? Bass: (Scowling) You think you could beat me if I was? Bass’ hands glow with black energy, as the infected cars are launched at Megaman. Megaman fires his Mega Buster, hitting the cars and knocking them to the side, them crashing down around them. Bass lunges at Megaman, holding up his Mega Buster, Bass grabbing it. The virus spreads into the Mega Buster, and starts creeping up Megaman’s arm. Megaman punches Bass, forcing him back. Megaman activates the Omnitrix, slapping it down. He turns into Quick Man, the virus pathogen stopping. It is still on the Omnitrix symbol. Quick Man: Quick Man! Bass: More than just a robot. A weapon. Bass looks at his palm, seeing the Omnitrix symbol implanted into it. Quick Man dashes in, punching Bass in the face, sending him tumbling back. Bass catches himself, as his hands glow with black energy. He dashes at Quick Man, the two almost at equal speed. Quick Man speeds off then turns, dashing at Bass at full speed, the wind shockwave causing cars to tumble. Bass fist charges, as he uppercuts Quick Man, sending him flipping and crashing. Bass: Humans. All humans. I will, I will! Quick Man grabs Bass and drags him up the side of the building, Bass hitting the building repeatedly as they do. They make it to the top, as Quick Man drops Bass. Bass falls, and hits the ground, a large splat occurring. Quick Man runs down, seeing Bass was split in half. Quick Man: Well, that virus may still have an effect. An explosion occurs further downtown, Quick Man looking up. His visor goes down, as he dashes in that direction. The virus creeps up the broken halves of Bass, reconnecting. End Scene Quick Man dashes towards the smoke, when the Omnitrix sparks from the virus. Quick Man transforms, turning into Goat Foo. His Blue Mega Tech armor resembles Chinese robes, as his left hand is the Mega Buster. His eyes are a light blue, as the Omnitrix symbol is on his chest. Kung Foo Kid tumbles several meters as he slows down, crashing into a truck. His horns get lodged into the side of a truck, as he works to point it out. Kung Foo Kid: Ow. What was t-t-that? Punk’s arm stretches out, slamming into Kung Foo Kid, lifting him up and slamming him into a monitor. Kung Foo Kid comes out, firing a mana hoof from his Mega Buster. GateMan fires a energy wall, countering it. Kung Foo Kid lands, as GridMan goes to tackle him. Kung Foo Kid catches GridMan by the waste, lifting it and throwing it overhead. Kung Foo Kid: I thought you were all d-d-destroyed. GateMan: We were. But the Alpha Program inside Bass allowed us to regenerate. Kung Foo Kid: B-b-bass? Punk: Punk! Punk comes back at Kung Foo Kid, extending its fist at Kung Foo Kid. Kung Foo Kid forms a mana wall with his Mega Buster, then fires mana hooves from his hands at GateMan, which deflected them with an energy wall. Kung Foo Kid charges at GateMan, as the Omnitrix sparks, transforming him. He turns into Stinkfly, wearing the Blue Mega Armor on his body. His eyes are light blue, and on his left hand is the Mega Buster. Hornet Man: Eh, this will work. Hornet flies up, flipping and looping back at GateMan. The energy wall drops, as Hornet Man swings his blade tail into GateMan’s gate. The energy reacts, exploding. GridMan charges at Hornet Man, who’s eyes look back, firing slime. GridMan gets stuck in the slime, trying to break free. Hornet Man: Even regenerated, you’re still not a challenge. Punk’s arm wraps around Hornet Man, pulling him down and slamming him into the ground. Hornet Man transforms, as Skull Man phases through Punk’s arm. Punk extends its fist to attack again, but Skull Man laughs as it goes through. Skull Man: Not bad. My turn. Skull Man raises his Mega Buster, firing tentacles from them. The tentacles pierce Punk, tearing it apart. Skull Man laughs, as he’s transformed into Guts Man. Guts Man: That’s not good. Huh? Guts Man goes through Punk’s wreckage, finding a floppy disk. It’s the same color as Bass’ energy. Guts Man: An algorithm disk. Most likely contains that Alpha Program. Let’s see if it counters this virus or not. GridMan tackles Guts Man from behind, sending him through a wall. Guts Man comes out, seeing the disk on the road. Guts Man runs towards it, GridMan tackling and grappling Guts Man, slamming him into a wall. Guts Man grabs GridMan’s head, pulling on it. GridMan squeezes, trying to crush Guts Man. Guts Man pulls GridMan’s head off, as it powers down, dropping. Guts Man: Finally! Now, off! Guts Man kicks GridMan’s body down, as he goes to get the disk. He plugs it into the Omnitrix, it rebooting. Guts Man reverts, Megaman sighing. Megaman: There we go. Now, if that was Bass’ program, that means he’s revived. Where did he go now? End Scene Bass is inside an office complex, of the building housing a large satellite on the roof. He touches a computer, it overloading. The security system goes down, as everyone runs. Bass: That’s right, humans. Fear me! Voice: I rather think fearing you is a waste of time. Bass turns, as he’s blasted by an electric blast. A bluish colored Brainstorm walks in, having a Mega Buster for his left hand. He wears the Mega Tech armor, the Omnitrix symbol on his chest. Bright Man: I must say, I was quite intrigued when I learned of your Alpha Program. I managed to analyze it, and track you with it. The person who created you must’ve been a genius. Bass: He was. And he called me a human instead of a robot. Which do you see me as? Bright Man: I see you as an emotionally unstable sentient being, who’s trauma has affected its ability to make logical judgement calls. Bass: “It?” That’s all I need to know. Bright Man: Uh, that wasn’t what I meant by Bass charges Bright Man, who forms a force field around himself, his brain sparkling with electricity. He fires lightning from the Mega Buster, which causes him to levitate into the air. Bright Man launches Bass out the window, who grabs onto the side of the building. Bass pulls himself up and launches himself up to the roof, Bright Man watching. Bright Man: Doh! (He face palms himself.) He’ll infect the satellite, which will spread his virus to every wi-fi connected device in the city. Bright Man levitates and flies up after Bass, landing on the dish. Bright Man reverts, as he sees Bass walking towards the horn antenna. Megaman fires shots from his Mega Buster, the shots only getting Bass’ attention. Bass turns to face him. Bass: Why? These humans treat you as a freak, don’t they? They don’t care about you, they only care about what you can do! They use you as a weapon as much as they tried to use me! Why defend them?! Megaman: Humans are selfish and greedy. I agree. All I want everyday is to prevent the accident that turned me into this, because it’d mean my family would still be alive. But the kindness of one man saved me. And when I got damaged years later, he came and saved me again. That one man changed my view, allowed me to keep fighting. I fight to defend those few people that are like that. Bass: They are all greedy monsters! I can eliminate them all! Bass turns to the horn antenna, as Megaman slaps down the Omnitrix. Laser Man: Laser Man! Laser Man jumps at Bass, his power propelling him at Bass. Bass notices, and lunges for the horn antenna. Laser Man appears behind Bass, as he swats Bass away with his arm, spinning and flinging Bass back behind him. Bass uses his hand to stop him from sliding across the satellite, the virus spreading to it. Laser Man points his Mega Buster at him, holding it for support. Laser Man: You want this? Got to go through me. Bass: Those will be your last words. Bass jumps at Laser Man, moving fast, creating after images in the air, creating the illusion of clones. Laser Man uses his tracking system to lock onto Bass, and charges his laser. He opens fire, as Bass is hit right in the middle of the laser. Bass’ vaporized remains are sent flying, far into the distance. Laser Man’s Mega Buster releases steam from the attack, as he reverts. Megaman: (Sighs with relief) Finally. Don’t think that’s the last of him though. Huh? The virus spreads up the satellite dish, heading for the horn antenna. Megaman slaps down the Omnitrix. Metal Man: Metal Man! This will either work, or infect me bad. Metal Man places his right hand onto the satellite, as he spreads his body over the satellite. His body hits the virus, the two interacting. Metal Man groans, as he pulls his hand up, the virus pulled out of the satellite. It forms a blob, as Metal Man’s metal blade spins. He slices through the sphere, it exploding. Metal Man: Ah. It’s over. Bass’ cloak floats down into the back of a garbage truck, hanging off the side of it. Part of Bass regenerates, peeking out from the cloak. Characters * Megaman * Dr. Cossak (death) * Blukic * Driba Neutral * Bass Villains * Dr. Regal * Soldiers * Dr. Wily * Punk * GridMan * GateMan Aliens Used * Elec Man * Quick Man * Kung Foo Kid (first appearance) * Hornet Man (first appearance) * Skull Man * Guts Man * Bright Man (first appearance) *Laser Man * Metal Man Trivia * Dr. Cossak, like in the Megaman series, is the creator of Bass. * Blukic and Driba are one of the few Ben 10 characters that will appear in the series, and one of the few aliens to. * Wily obtains data on Bass' Alpha Program and the equal "Alpha Virus." * Kung Foo Kid is the first of Megaman's aliens to not be named after a Robot Master or Net Navi. That is because the alien itself is based off Kung Foo Kid from Megaman Starforce. * Bass getting an implant of the Omnitrix blueprints is similar to Malware in the canon series. Category:Episodes Category:John 23: Megaman Category:John 23: Wily Arc Category:John 23: Regal Arc Category:John 23: Bass Arc